Barney
Barney & the Backyard Gang is a home video series produced from 1988 to 1991. The series focused on a purple tyrannosaurus rex named Barney, and a group of kids known as The Backyard Gang, and the adventures they take, through their imaginations. The series made more than $3.5 million. The first three tapes alone sold 50,000 copies and the whole series would end up selling 500,000 copies. The series was a success across the US and Canada, but especially in the creators' native Texas. The first six videos of this series were written by Frank Olsen. After he left the Barney franchise after the first six videos of this series, Sheryl Leach, Dennis and Kathy Parker (The creators) wrote the last 2 videos. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Voss and David Joyner) 8/8 *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Performer: Dao Knight) 2/8 Children *Amy (Becky Swonke) 8/8 *Michael (Brian Eppes) (8/8] *Luci (Leah Gloria) 8/8 *Tina (Jessica Zucha) 8/8 *Adam (Alexander Jhin) 7/8 *Derek (Rickey Carter) 5/8 *Jason (Salim Grant) 3/8 *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) 1/8 Adults *Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) 3/8 *Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) 3/8 Guest Appearances *Jeanne Cairns (played Mrs. Claus in ''Waiting for Santa'') *Henry Hammack (played Santa Claus in ''Waiting for Santa'') *Sonya Resendez (played Tina and Luci's Mom in ''Campfire Sing-Along'') *Philip Parker (performed as the Bear in ''Campfire Sing-Along'') *Lauren King (played Kathy in ''Rock with Barney'') *Alexis Harris (played Jennifer in ''Rock with Barney'') *Ajay Reddy (played AJ in ''Rock with Barney'') *Chris Rodriguez (played Joseph in ''Rock with Barney'') *Lourdes Regala (played Adam's Mom in ''Rock with Barney'') Videos Gallery Title Cards byg2.png|Title Card (1988-1990) Backyard gang title.png|Title Card (1990-1991) Other bygloo.png|Barney & the Backyard Gang print logo brikabraka.png|Barney "ribbon" logo seen on VHS tapes, audio tapes, and books STAMP.png|Barney & the Backyard Gang stamp pad script.png|"The Backyard Show" script Cast 31039 126720724026819 100000666777002 187467 440139 n.jpg|Meet the Backyard Gang (1988) barneygang.jpg|Cast (1988) Dolls dakincute.png|Dakin Barney plushie (1990, A) Btiq5YBWkKGrHqQH-D4Evqy1919eBL8ZnL5dyw 3.jpg|Dakin Barney plushie (1990, B) gund.jpg|Gund Barney plushie (1991, A) 33885_285344961587014_1027518617_n.jpg|Gund Barney plushie (1991, B) Stills and Behind the Scenes tinabackyard.png|Tina and the Barney doll in her backyard (1990) school.png|The Backyard Gang from "Barney Goes to School" (1990) 170189.jpg|Barney, Baby Bop, and The Backyard Gang from "Barney in Concert" (1991) rarebabybop.png|Barney, Baby Bop, and The Backyard Gang from "Rock with Barney" (1991) barneyandb.png|Barney and Baby Bop from "Rock with Barney" (1991) santaclaus.jpg|"Waiting for Santa" Behind the Scenes (1990) santatoappear.jpg|More "Waiting for Santa" Behind the Scenes (1990) Santas Workshop22W.jpg|Full Scale version of Santa's Workshop from "Waiting for Santa" (1990) TinazRmW.jpg|Tina's Room from "Campfire Sing-Along" (1990) HappyfrsWt.jpg|The Happy Forest from "Campfire Sing-Along" (1990) spook.jpg|The Spooky Forest from "Campfire Sing-Along" (1990) BearCvW.jpg|The Bear Cave from "Campfire Sing-Along" (1990) IntSch1W.jpg|The School from "Barney Goes to School" (2000) IBSpiderW.jpg|The Spider from "Barney in Concert" Trivia *Music for the Backyard Gang videos was done by Stephen Bates (Baltes) and Philip A. Parker (as with the television series that aired later), while Lory Lazarus wrote the first original song created for Barney, Friends Are Forever. *In the first five videos, "I Love You" was sung at the beginning. However, it was sung at the end of Barney Goes to School and Barney in Concert and is frequently sung at the end of Barney & Friends '' *The first six videos of this series aired on Disney Channel in November 1990 as a part of its "Lunch Box" program.[http://ew.com/article/1990/10/05/set-barney/# On the set of ''Barney] *Related merchandise to the Backyard Gang videos include read-along books (of the first three videos) and tape sets (of the entire series), and later in the series, the first Barney dolls (two of them actually used in the videos). *The earlier videos from 1988 and 1989 featured actress Sandy Duncan as Michael and Amy's mother. *The first three videos of this series featured Barney with a slightly deeper voice, perhaps larger eyes, a visible red tongue (until 2000), and a much darker color of purple (which turned more magenta as the series went on). *All eight videos were re-released in 1992, and the last five titles were re-released in 1996. Two of them, Waiting for Santa and Barney in Concert, were also re-released by Lyrick Studios, in 1997 and 2001. *After David Voss left the show to join the military, Barney was performed by a woman for one concert. She couldn't stay in the costume for a long time and she ended up freaking out, so she was never heard from again. Then David Joyner did the rest of the concerts and continued as Barney's costume performer. *This is a prologue to the actual series, Barney & Friends, similar The Tracey Ullman Show, whose shorts serve as a prologue to The Simpsons. *There were plans to re-release the first three videos in 1994, but plans fell through and Lyons instead re-released the last four videos in 1995/1996 References * * Category:1988